SWTOR - The Davire Curse: Main Chapters NEW
by Elviah
Summary: "...can only be killed by another afflicted Davire...All attempts to find a cure have failed." When revealing a secret can cost them their lives, they go to any lengths to protect it. But what are the Davire sisters supposed to do when they discover it isn't as secret as they thought, and everything they believed to be true has just been part of a larger plan all along?
1. Prologue

**Empress Teta**

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as the messenger made her way to the bridge of the citadel. It was the only room in the entire building composed entirely of windows, and it was also the smallest. Every other room in the once abandoned structure had been transformed into a high-tech monitoring and communications hub. The 200-story building towered a full mile above the surface of the planet and comfortably housed almost 1.2 million residents. It was a rather miraculous feat.

The lifeblood of the citadel was carried in the atmosphere above, inside the Ronika and Krath orbital stations, which housed the largest receiving and transmitting systems in the galaxy. Security in all three areas was impenetrable. Outsider access was impossible, since the ones inside were all thought to be dead to the rest of space.

With nameless faces and identities, her employer's team sliced into every holofrequency, camera, transmission, and datapad across the major planets. Everywhere from the deep core worlds to the edge of the outer rim was under secret surveillance. The people in the building knew exactly what was going on across the entire galaxy, whether it was military, civilian, criminal, or Force-user activity. Not even the Star Cabal had this much control before its demise. The old terrorist group was nothing compared to the operation currently taking place. The technological fortress was the ultimate place to hide. Cloaking devices and shields kept it hidden from all starships, and the planet itself received enough trading transports to provide for the residents inside.

A messenger walked into the bridge, where the one in charge of operations was sitting with their feet propped up on the nearby desk.

"Sir. I have the records you asked for," she said, putting the datapad in the gloved hand. "Shall I retrieve your companion?"

"That won't be necessary, Shara. He's already on his way up." The accent was not quite entirely Imperial, hinting at a Republic tone as well. "If you wouldn't mind, could you ask Aleksei to bring some caff up here?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The brunette woman gave a curt nod before turning to walk out, leaving her employer alone with the data. The blue screen opened in the air, whirring quietly as the figure shifted through the pages. A beep from the entryway signaled her associate's arrival.

"Agent," he greeted as he came to stand by the desk.

"Have you found them?"

"Indeed. We tracked the four of them, and have made the necessary arrangements for their arrivals at our desired locations – when the time comes, of course."

"Are the pairs aware of each other?"

"No, Agent. We were certain to take extra precautions to hide the existence of those in the opposing faction."

The leather chair creaked as the agent sat back, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"What about their history?"

"They are the only ones who know, and we alone have the original copy of the information."

"Good, good…I hope they are wise enough to hide it from their Lords and Masters."

Silence fell between them. The Joiner slowly drummed his fingers against his thigh, catching the agent's attention.

"Speak, Vector. What is it?"

"Agent, we don't fully understand why these four girls were chosen," he said with a confused shrug.

A small smile spread across her face. "Because of their bloodline. I've been looking through the ancestry of every Jedi Master and Sith Lord that has survived Tython and Korriban, and these children are our best chance. The power in their blood is as fascinating as it is dangerous." Her eyes trailed to the window as she fell silent, her mind sorting through the information she held. "Regardless of their success or failure, they require our complete attention. I intend to take full advantage of their existence while we can."

The woman stood, going to stand in the window as she folded her hands behind her back. The bridge was quiet, except for Vector's footsteps as he followed to stand beside her.

"Agent…we wonder about two of them. Even as children, their auras are less–"

"Rational? Compassionate? Pragmatic?"

He nodded. The agent sighed, closing her eyes.

"I am aware of this. The Empire will not suffer much, only be worse for the wear. The Republic, however…they will suffer because of her." Sapphire eyes opened, brow furrowing as she looked across the populated plains below the citadel. It was a leap of faith for all of them. "But it will also be strengthened. With our team and the other two girls to watch them, it will all balance out in the end."

"What if we are wrong?"

The agent was silent a moment.

"If we are wrong, then the galaxy is doomed."


	2. Part 1: Korriban

-_16 years later-_

**Korriban**

"Kehel, you must _attack_ if Telo falters. Don't hesitate!"

"Yes, Mentor Seyje."

The two acolytes side-stepped around each other, their movements choppy and unbalanced. Seyje refrained from rolling her eyes and sighed.

"Stop."

Her two trainees paused, their heavy breaths filling the silence. Kehel was a dark-skinned, medium built male with an oval-shaped face and high cheekbones. He appeared older due to the fuzz mustache growing on his face, but was actually the younger of the two. Telo was a light-skinned, somewhat thinner built male with an egg-shaped face. Both had dark brown hair, Kehel's parted on the side while Telo's parted down the middle. Kehel wiped the sweat from his brow, hunching over to catch his breath.

"That was like watching a bantha drown," she snapped irritably. "Go again, and this time, _focus_."

"Yes, Mentor Seyje," they replied in unison.

The sounds of their training sabers echoed in the upstairs room of the Academy. Seyje's mind soon wandered away from her students. She had been raised in the Sith Academy on Korriban ever since she had been brought here as a six-year old girl. Lord Veshta had taken it upon herself to raise and train the child, noting her remarkable connection to the Force.

Being on Korriban was all about survival. Sith were as cold-hearted and merciless as they appeared, and it wasn't uncommon for apprentices to turn on their masters. Seyje had learned how to best observe her surroundings rather than race blindly into every situation. She was a calculative and agile combatant, and knew how to channel her emotions into her technique rather than letting them take control. Her appearance was deceptive, however. Pale skinned, blue eyed, and red hair, the young girl looked more like she belonged on the stage of a cantina than in the Academy of the Sith. Seyje was just as smart as she was stubborn, and she quickly learned what it would take to stay alive. Anyone who thought otherwise quickly learned what a mistake it was to underestimate her.

With time, Seyje had become one of the most advanced fighters among her peers, acolytes and apprentices included. She was granted the right to train others in small groups after besting Overseer Rance in a duel. Darth Acina of the Dark Council acknowledged her accomplishment, and granted her the rank of apprentice. However, she failed to assign her to a Sith Lord, simple saying Lord Veshta would not suffice and left her lacking a true apprenticeship. Instead, she was stuck in her role as a mentor.

Not knowing the reason behind Acina's choice tormented Seyje to no end. _Why would they not assign me a master? I've more than earned it, or so she said. Why would they not follow through? _

The Dark Council couldn't have figured it out. She hadn't told a soul, except for Lord Veshta, and nothing had happened that would have given it away. It was impossible for the Dark Council to have sensed it.

A grunt of pain broke through her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Telo standing triumphantly over Kehel as he lay on his back, grasping his left bicep and grimacing in pain. This time, Seyje did roll her eyes.

"Enough. We're done for the day."

Kehel groaned as Telo helped him to his feet. He all but cowered under Seyje's piercing gaze. "I expect more from both of you tomorrow. The Overseers won't give you the same chances I do." Her students bowed and left the room with a slight limp to their steps.

Seyje went out and stood on the walkway overlooking the main hall of the Academy. Everything here that wasn't a red imperial flag or an imbedded wall light was gray – gray walls, gray doorways, gray probe droids. It was a harsh and uninviting atmosphere, and a sinister feeling hung in the air like a choking fog. There was never a moment to let her guard down in the Academy's halls. That was a fact that Seyje had accepted a long time ago.

Twin stairways led down to the middle of the room where a rune covered obelisk stood with white wisps swirling around it. The strange carvings on the four flat sides each represented a part of ancient Sith history. Two sides had the remains of ancient text inscribed on them. The other two had the faces of the Sith Lords Ajunta Pall, Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, and Naga Sadow, whom the tombs of Korriban were named after. Guarding the main entryway were two towering hooded statues, the very same design of those stationed around Korriban.

"Mentor Seyje!"

She turned to see her youngest student, Nataya, running towards her. Nataya was light-skinned with dark hair, a strand of it being tightly bound in two places as it hung by her face. She wore the same purple robes as all the other acolytes, though her small frame made the clothes hang loosely off her body.

"What is it, Nataya?" Seyje asked calmly. "Speak quickly and quietly."

The apprehension was radiating from her student as Nataya took a moment to catch her breath. "Lord Veshta said you must meet with her immediately. She has something of the utmost importance to tell you."

Seyje eyed her suspiciously. Veshta didn't normally summon her with such urgency. "I'll be there shortly," she spoke curtly, sweeping past her student and heading towards the Sith Lord's office.

Veshta was the one person in the Academy that Seyje held any inkling of trust towards. Given her circumstances of growing up on Korriban, it was minimal, but the bond between them was something Seyje did not take for granted. Lord Veshta was more like a parental figure to her than an Overseer.

Upon stepping into her office, Seyje immediately sensed something was wrong. Veshta was leaning over her desk with a grim expression. "What's going on?" she asked as she approached, her tone laced with worry.

The thinly built woman pulled a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Tension and traces of fear were rippling from her. "There is a Darth on the planet by the name of Baras. I have heard he is searching for an acolyte to groom as his apprentice."

Seyje's eyes narrowed. That wasn't uncommon. So what was so special about this circumstance? Veshta glanced up, her brow creased with worry.

"He heard about your role as a mentor and came here to investigate you."

Seyje drew in her breath sharply, the air catching in her chest. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know…I don't believe so, but we must take extra precautions to ensure that he _never_ finds out."

A cold sweat broke out on the acolyte's forehead, and she exhaled shakily. If there was one thing the Sith Empire could never discover, it was her ancestry. If they did, she would be killed.

Veshta had received a datapad from an unknown source years ago, when Seyje was only six years old. The encryption that came with it was programed in a way that would cause the datapad to self-destruct if the incorrect codes were entered more than once. Once unlocked, Veshta had learned that it contained information about Seyje's ancestry and bloodline, which hadn't been found anywhere else in the galaxy. Her history before she turned four years old was missing, however, and Seyje herself didn't remember any of it.

The datapad had contained information about Seyje's father, Derrik Davire. It revealed that Derrik had died – supposedly murdered – some years after the Sacking of Coruscant. The details of his life between the Sacking and his death were missing, but it was known that Seyje was born sometime during that period.

The most important part of the datapad had been the text at the very end that read…

_The Davire Curse:_

_A human with Davire blood, when overwhelmed with dark side emotions, will change into a sentient with claws, fangs, and pointed ears like that of a shistavanen. Their claws will absorb the power of lightsabers, making the actual wielding of the weapon unnecessary, and their skin will become nearly impenetrable. When under the power of the curse, a Davire can only be killed by another afflicted Davire. Likewise, a Davire will only return to human form once their instinctual bloodlust is fulfilled. All attempts to find a cure have failed. _

At first, Veshta had chosen to ignore the Curse, believing it to be a myth. But on the first day of her training, Seyje had been exposed to a Dark Side holocron, and Veshta sensed something was...off. She had met with Overseer Rance in private, expressing interest about investigating Seyje's Force sensitivity further, and was granted permission to train the girl.

Seyje was still required to attend training with the other acolytes, as per Academy rules, but she received specialized sessions in private. These sessions were brutal on her physical and mental strength, and she was trained in more than one type of lightsaber combat. On seldom occasions, Seyje was exposed to a few Light Side techniques that would help her maintain control.

That control was now being threatened by the presence of this Darth Baras. Standing to move beside her, Veshta placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Seyje, listen carefully. If Baras discovers this Curse, he will try to use it to his own advantage, whether it's to eliminate his enemies or to enforce his will upon others." She looked down at her student, pouring as much urgency into her voice as she could. "You _cannot_ let him enslave you like this, no matter what."

Seyje took a deep breath, burying the discomfort in her gut. "If Baras thinks he can use this curse to put me on a leash…he's going to be very disappointed," she snarled.

Veshta tried to force a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "I need to prepare you for when he calls for an audience with you, which I have no doubt he will." Placing her hand on Seyje's back, she guided the girl to the antechamber of her office.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Seyje took a deep breath. She wanted to speak, but didn't know where to begin. Sensing her hesitation, Veshta spoke up first. She went to the edge of the room and retrieved the datapad from a security box she had hidden in the wall.

"Before we begin, let me make certain things clear to you. Despite my best efforts, I still don't know who gave me this information. Whoever it was knows more about your past than either of us, but you cannot allow that knowledge to distract you from the present."

Veshta brought the datapad to place in Seyje's hands. "In order to fully protect you from Baras, I would have this destroyed, but I leave that decision up to you."

Seyje nodded. "Get rid of it. I don't want to take any chances."

"Agreed."

Veshta moved to the center of the room, purposefully entering in the wrong codes two times in a row. Immediately, the datapad began beeping rapidly. The two Sith quickly backed away, and ten seconds later, it burst into fire and smoke. The explosion caused a small tremor in the room and in the hallway outside. A few passing acolytes stuck their heads inside, curious to see what the sudden commotion was about, and were met with Veshta's spitfire voice.

"Don't just stand there, you incompetent fools! Alert the Academy's Guards of this attack!"

They dashed away, leaving the two women alone. Veshta was swift to pull her personal datapad from her belt and slice into the cameras in her own office, changing the recording to make it appear that the adjacent chamber had exploded the moment her and Seyje walked inside.

The young redhead cast Veshta a confused glance. "You're drawing attention to yourself. Why?"

"I'm protecting your secret, Seyje, nothing more. The Academy must _not_ know the truth behind what has transpired in here."

Hurried footsteps could be heard from the hallway, and a pair of red-robed guards entered the room with a technician at their heels. While the three of them went into the antechamber to investigate, Veshta pulled Seyje to the side. "I do not know when you will be called to have an audience when Darth Baras, but when you do, remember your training. Do _not_, under any circumstance, let your guard down. _Ever_."

Seyje nodded. "I understand, my lord." She left Veshta's chambers, leaving her to deal with Academy's personnel, and headed to her quarters for the night. Seyje had a lot to think about, and not a lot of time to figure out a solution.


	3. Part 2: Tython

**Tython**

The landing pad was buzzing with activity as the newest shuttle arrived on the surface of the Jedi homeworld. Three padawans all stood on the edge of the taxi pad with their masters, waiting for the recruits to arrive.

In the center was a light-skinned female with shoulder-length, dark red hair that was parted on the right side. Her sapphire blue eyes held an intelligence that far surpassed her fellow twenty year old peers. Saiyah Davire, one of the most proficient padawans in the Jedi Order. Standing behind her was a green mirilian, Master Somminick Timmns, her mentor.

To Saiyah's left stood Jaesa Willsaam, a brown-eyed brunette with the unprecedented ability to discern any being's true nature and uncover a person's most secret intentions. Master Noman Karr was beside her. On Saiyah's right stood Ashara Zavros, a headstrong and prideful orange-skinned Torgruta with white and blue lekkuu atop her head. Masters Ryen and Ocera were beside her.

The shuttle had a smaller group than last time, only bringing four new padawans instead of the customary ten. Normally, the Jedi Order did not need such drastic security around the landing pad, but the native species on Tython, known as the Flesh Raiders, had become increasingly bolder around the training grounds. Sightings had increased, and one group of padawans had been attacked. The Masters did not want to take any chances with the new members.

As the four new initiates exited the shuttle pad, Saiyah stepped forward to greet them with a smile. "Hello there, padawans. Welcome to Tython." They all gathered in front of her, and she could sense varying levels of awe and excitement; feelings that she herself could recall when she first landed on the lush, beautiful planet.

"My name is Saiyah Davire. This is my mentor, Master Timmns," He nodded his head. "- padawans Jaesa and Ashara," The two girls both waved. "- and their masters Karr, Ryen, and Ocera. We will be accompanying the four of you to the Jedi temple."

One of the recruits, a human female with voluminous auburn hair and green eyes, looked at Saiyah quizzically. "You're not a Jedi Master. Why are you the one leading us?"

The redhead smiled. "I have been living on Tython since I was four years old," she explained gently. "I know this planet and its paths like the back of my hand, and I can ensure we will find the safest route back to the Temple."

The four initiates exchanged worried glances and murmurs. The other human female, with black hair and brown eyes, spoke apprehensively. "The safest route? Are we in danger or something?"

"The natives of Tython, known as Flesh Raiders, have been spotted in the training grounds recently," Master Timmns said, stepping forward. "The Jedi Order has never seen them acting so hostile before, and we will not be taking any chances. Rest assured, the four of you will be safe with us. Saiyah, Jaesa, and Ashara are three of the Order's most advanced combat padawans. You have nothing to fear." The two girls seemed comforted by his words. The two males, one human and one Zabrak, were wary, but they had no choice except to trust the Jedi Master.

Saiyah looked around, her brow furrowing. There were eleven of them standing on the landing pad right now. "We will need to split up. A group this large will not go unnoticed by the Flesh Raiders," she pointed out.

"I agree. We will be safer in smaller groups," Master Ryen said. He was a tall Cathar male with glowing yellow eyes. When he spoke, fangs could be seen just behind his bottom lip. "What are your names?"

The auburn haired female spoke up first. "My name is Cora. This is Jerikko." She motioned to the blond male closest to her. "We're siblings."

Master Ryen nodded approvingly, shifting his gaze. "And you two?"

"Moracen," the black hired female stated.

The Zabrak male hesitated a moment, seemingly intimidated by the Cathar. "Spanios," he finally blurted out.

Ashara couldn't hold back a snort of amusement, earning her a disapproving look from Master Ocera. Jaesa took the moment to speak up. "Welcome, all of you." Her voice was soft and warm. Anyone in her presence always felt at ease.

Saiyah walked over to the steps, turning around to face the group. "Ashara, you and masters Ryen and Ocera can accompany Cora and Jerikko. Jaesa, you and Master Karr can accompany Spanios. Master Timmns and I will accompany Moracen. We will go in waves to keep the Flesh Raiders off of our trail." She paused a moment to determine if these standards were satisfactory. No one spoke up, and she sensed no disdain from anyone. "Right. Ashara, take your group first. Jaesa, you'll go second, and I'll take up the rear. Any questions? If you run into trouble, we all have holocommunicators. Don't be afraid to use them if necessary. Let's move."

Ashara's group made it to the Temple in just over an hour. Jaesa's group took longer due to the Flesh Raiders discovering the first trail. After warding off an attack, Saiyah realized that her group would not be able to take the direct path without fighting the whole way there. Too risky.

There was one issue. The main trail was the only path that led through the massive concrete wall separating the training grounds from the Jedi Temple. Saiyah had two options; take the long way through the terrain to the path, or find a way around the wall. Flesh Raiders were not difficult to fight single-handedly, but according to Jaesa's holocall, they were gathering by the dozens along the main trail now. It was too dangerous for just the three of them.

Saiyah tucked her holocommunicator onto her belt. "Sounds like we're taking the long path." Moracen grumbled with annoyance. "Wouldn't it better to take them head-on instead of all this sneaking around?" "Normally, I would say yes, but with how strangely the Flesh Raiders have been behaving, it's not safe. A fight will only attract more of them, and that is not a risk I'm willing to take." Saiyah unsheathed her training saber, igniting its yellow glow as Master Timmns copied her actions with his own blue lightsaber.

The three of them headed off in the direction of the training grounds. The setting sun cast a warm glow across the wilderness, bathing everything in colorful orange, yellow, and pink light. If not for her senses being so on edge, Saiyah might've actually enjoyed the scenery. Her head was on a constant swivel, her ears filled with the humming of her and Timmns' weapons.

Bellows from the uxibeasts upon the mountain slopes echoed through the trees. The rivers that snaked through the terrain burbled quietly, their waters shallow enough to walk through with ease. Small groups of horranths could be seen in the cliffs, and Saiyah made sure to avoid them. They had nasty dispositions and their underbite was a vicious weapon.

Saiyah led Master Timmns and Moracen up a steep cliffside that ran parallel to the concrete wall. Once they reached the top, they would undoubtedly be able to find a trail leading back down the other side towards the Temple. With a grunt, Saiyah pulled herself up onto a flat ledge, making sure to deactivate her saber before turning to help Moracen up. Master Timmns used the Force to jump up next to Saiyah, then turned and looked out across the territory.

The top of the Jedi Temple could be seen in the distance. They had already been traveling for almost two hours, and the journey was only halfway complete. They would not make it to the Temple before sunset, which did not sit well with Saiyah. The Flesh Raiders thrived in the dark; that's why they resided in caves.

Saiyah closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out into the Force. It glowed brightly on this planet, seeped in generations of light-sided practices from the Jedi. Ever since the Flesh Raider attacks started, however, tiny specks and dark blotches had started tainting the presence of the Force. Peering in further, Saiyah clenched her teeth as she sensed several of these specks not too far off from them. Flesh Raiders. Most likely out hunting now that they could hide in the evening shadows.

Moracen groaned loudly, sitting down on a mossy rock. "Why couldn't we have gone first? We've been walking for hours," she complained, a pouty frown on her lips. Saiyah and Timmns exchanged a glance. Moracen's attitude thus far had not been the greatest. Clearly she still had a lot to learn about the ways of a Jedi. "Consider this a prequel to your training, Moracen," Master Timmns said, offering her a smile. "Your trials will require equal amounts of mental _and_ physical effort. This is good practice." Moracen sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. "You're right. I apologize, master. Let's keep going."

The trek down was twice as perilous as it was going up. Sharp rocks and uneven ledges made it difficult to scale the steep mountainside. At one point, Moracen lost her footing and nearly tumbled down the cliff, but Master Timmns was able to catch her by the wrist just in time. When they finally reached the bottom, the planet was in total darkness.

Saiyah stepped lightly through the trees, making sure Moracen and Timmns did the same as she carefully picked her way along an unmarked path. As they grew closer and closer to where the main trail should be, bright patches could be seen on the path from the lanterns.

"We're almost there. Stay alert," Saiyah warned in a hushed voice. The three of them moved forward silently, and as soon as they stepped onto the main trail, Moracen sighed loudly. "Finally!" she exclaimed.

A tremor in the Force. To the left…and the right. Saiyah raised her training saber in front of her, eyes scanning their surroundings. Master Timmns ignited his blue lightsaber. "Do you sense them?" he asked quietly, slowly circling the two padawans. "Yes," Saiyah murmured. She mirrored his actions so that their newest initiate was in the center. Moracen looked back and forth between the two of them, fear rolling off of her in waves. "Sense what? What are you two talking about?"

"Calm yourself, Moracen. Your fear is fogging your senses," Master Timmns said. "The Flesh Raiders are coming. We must stay on our – "

His words were interrupted by a shrill scream. Saiyah was turning around before the sound even came from Moracen's throat, and slashed out her saber across the Flesh Raider's neck. It dropped with a groan and fell heavily to the ground. Moracen stumbled backwards, her jaw gaping as she stared wide-eyed at the dead native.

"Move!" Saiyah commanded, almost snapping at the frightened recruit.

The trio broke out into a run down the lighted path. Saiyah could hear the twigs snapping in the trees, the scraping of metal blades against the rocks as they were pursued from the shadows. With how loudly the beasts were huffing, it felt like they were practically breathing down the Jedi's necks.

_Keep running. Keep moving. Don't let them catch up. _

All of a sudden, a red laser from a blaster whizzed past Saiyah's ears, barely missing her head as it hit a tree in front of her.

_What the stars! Was that a blaster?_

The redhead stole a glance over her shoulder as she ran, her adrenaline now racing wildly. Sure enough, one of the brutes that had ventured out onto the lighted path was pursuing them with a blaster in hand.

_Bantha turds._

"Master! Get Moracen to the Temple!" Saiyah shouted. She planted her feet into the dirt, skidding to a stop. The green Mirilian halted abruptly in his path. "Saiyah, no! What are you doing?" The armed Flesh Raider took advantage of his static targets to fire off a few more blasts, which Saiyah easily deflected back towards him, and the native dropped.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with a gun. Three more Flesh Raiders came out of the shadows with blasters in hands and started firing. Both Saiyah and Timmns were able to deflect the lasers, but Moracen had not yet received her training saber and was unarmed.

"Master, get her out of here before she gets killed!" Saiyah shouted, more aggressively this time. "I can handle the Flesh Raiders! You need to warn the Jedi Council!"

To prove her point, the redhead rushed at the trio of armed Flesh Raiders. With a bit of dodging and a few quick strokes, the more dangerous of the hoard were taken down, but there were still plenty to go. A glance into the Force told Saiyah there were at least a dozen more Flesh Raiders hiding in the trees lining the path, and she didn't know how many more had blasters. If they turned their backs, they risked being gunned down.

She peered over her shoulder, growling in frustration when she saw her master hesitating. "Somminick! _Go!_" Saiyah roared. Her aggression incited more Flesh Raiders to come forth from the shadows, and they began to swarm the path.

"Master Timmns, please, we have to tell the Council!" Moracen pleaded in a high-pitched voice. The Mirilian clenched his jaw, and Saiyah could feel the worry seeping off of him. He had been her Master for the last sixteen years, protecting her as necessary. Now here she was, charging headfirst into danger and asking – no, demanding – him to abandon her. He had no choice.

Whirling around, Master Timmns grabbed Moracen by the hand, using his lightsaber to deflect laser bullets as the pair fled. Saiyah leapt into the throng of Flesh Raiders, aiding in their escape as she began to cut down the natives. The pungent odor that seeped from the Flesh Raiders skin created an overwhelming stench that made the young redhead dizzy. If she wasn't so busy trying to fight for her life, she would've keeled over and hurled.

Saiyah side-stepped as a vibrosword came slashing down on her right. It stuck into the dirt, and she used a Force blast to send its owner back into the trees. Two more Flesh Raiders charged forward, their weapons at the ready, and the padawan leapt over them to take down the one holding a blaster.

The fight went on for several more minutes before Saiyah finally stood victorious over a group of slain Flesh Raiders. She was breathing hard and sheened with sweat. There had been more than she expected. Since when did the natives travel in such large groups away from their camps? It was odd.

A presence in the Force caused the redhead's head to snap up. This was no Flesh Raider. This was a Force-user. "Master Timmns?" she called out, turning around.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, followed by a blinding pain in the back of her skull. Before Saiyah could utter another word, she slumped to the ground, blacking out.


	4. Part 3: Korriban

**Korriban**

Seyje hadn't slept a wink. The night before, she had received a message from a courier droid that she was to meet with Darth Baras at the break of dawn. The sun hadn't even broken the horizon when she rose from bed and went out to the front of the Academy to an abandoned landing pad. It was an isolated place where she could collect her thoughts. Her mind was racing.

A Darth had come specifically for her. That alone put her on edge, knowing that she was targeted. But why? What did Baras know about her that would have piqued his interest? It couldn't just be her rank as a Mentor. Almost the entire Academy was already aware of how she was trapped in that position, and no smart Lord would be foolish enough to take her under their wing. Not while Acina was still on the Council. So what was it?

A test, perhaps. Ever since Seyje had been singled out for the Mentor role, her peers had looked upon her with great jealousy. More than once, another acolyte had tried to take her head in the middle of the night. Veshta then had to arrange for private quarters, which only aggravated Seyje's peers even more. The glee in their eyes when they discovered she was without a master had been difficult to ignore, but still, Seyje persisted. She had fought her way to the top and had been able to maintain that spot.

"Why is he here for me?" she muttered to herself. The redhead had no answers, and standing here all morning was not going to solve anything.

After scrounging up a quick breakfast from the mess hall and getting herself ready, Seyje set off for her meeting. Trailing through the hallways, Seyje couldn't help but notice how secluded her destination was. She paused just outside the doorway and took a deep breath, calling upon the Force to subdue the anxiety in her gut. She also put up a temporary shield around her mind using one of the techniques she had learned from Lord Veshta.

As she entered the antechamber, she heard a hollowed voice echoing from the adjacent room. Whoever was speaking sounded like they were bored out their mind.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight."

A group of acolytes walked past her as she entered the room, one of whom looked strikingly unfamiliar. He was light skinned with blue eyes, and his reddish brown hair was shaved into multiple rows across his head. Two long, ugly scars created a sideways 'X' on his face, crossing each other just underneath his right eye. He wore the gray acolyte armor with thick red shoulder pads, but his had a few different markings on the pants and upper chest that made him appear higher ranked than most.

The two of them paused in their steps, staring each other down. Seyje could feel the heavy anticipation rolling off of him like an over-eager akk pup, and yet whatever anxiety he felt was masked with an angry scowl.

"Vemrin, you have been dismissed."

The acolyte said nothing, merely kept his eyes on Seyje as he left the room. Seyje shook her head, deciding to contemplate the interaction later. She set her sights on the Darth standing behind the table. He was dressed in pale blue robes and armor, his shoulder pads long and pointed. His head was encased in an ornate metal mask that made it appear as if he only had one eye.

"Mentor Seyje. Step forth," Darth Baras commanded.

Obeying instantly, Seyje approached the table where he stood.

"Let me get a closer look at you… You alone hold the title of Mentor in this academy, and yet no Sith Lord has stepped forward to claim you as their apprentice. Why?"

She could feel his presence slithering around her mind, searching for a crack in her shield like a snake trying to find the jugular on its prey. Seyje bit back a scoff of irritation. She had already been asking herself the same question for over a year.

"I don't know, my lord," she replied, masking her emotions with an expression of calm.

The answer she received from Darth Baras was heated and almost offended as he spoke sharply to her. "Is it not clear to you, acolyte? You were given the title of apprentice without proper administration of the trials."

Seyje's brow furrowed, her sapphire gaze glaring at the metal mask. "I have been here since I was four years old, Darth Baras," she said coldly, her tone even but reprimanding. "My training has been more than sufficient for me to become Sith."

"That is not for you to decide," Baras growled. "Your studies under Lord Veshta have been insufficient."

Frustration flared in the young girl, but was soon replaced with suspicion. What was he getting at? Surely Baras was not questioning the eighteen years of training she had. Her spitfire tone lashed out.

"You mean to tell me that the lifetime I've spent on this planet is not enough?"

She could feel Baras seething through the Force. "Floundering about on this desert without proper direction is _not_ the way of the Sith," he snarled, "Clearly Lord Veshta's training also lacked disciplinary tactics."

The overwhelming temptation to argue was only bit back by the reality of his words. Baras wasn't exactly wrong. Seyje's pride screamed at her to defend the Sith who had raised her, but she held her tongue. There was something else going on that she had yet to discover. The two of them stood there, staring each other down before Seyje finally broke the tension.

"So what would you have me do? Darth Acina did not assign me a master, and no one has dared cross her by acting otherwise," she asked, her voice quieting.

Seyje was in no position to argue, but she would not just stand there and let Baras tell her she wasn't ready. The young girl had been thirsting for more ever since she was given her role. Now she had a chance to get it.

"As a Dark Lord of the Sith, I revoke her orders. I am your master now, and I expect you to obey," Baras commanded. His boastful tone made it seem like he had won some sort of prize, which only served to grate on Seyje's nerves. "Serve me well, survive your trials, and I will unleash you upon the galaxy."

A lump formed in her throat. Just like that? It couldn't be this simple. Seyje mentally prepared herself to face the backlash later, but for now, she stayed in the present. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for ever since the shackles of a Mentor was thrust upon her. These were now being thrown off and replaced with those of a true Apprentice. She bowed at the hip.

"As you say, master. I am yours to command."

* * *

"Mentor Seyje!"

The redhead turned, her lips quirking up in a half-grin as she saw one of her students approaching in the same excited manor from a couple days ago.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be told I've been summoned again?"

Nataya chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not this time." She rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, and Seyje could sense the subtle eagerness in Nataya's hesitant tone. "I was actually going to ask if you had time to practice saber techniques with me? Overseer Rance made a…comment during one of my sparring sessions today."

Seyje nodded, feeling a pang of sympathy for the girl. Nataya wasn't the strongest acolyte in the Academy when it came to sparring, but her agility was astounding. She simply hadn't learned how to hone that skill to her advantage yet.

"Of course," she said with a nod. "Let's head upstairs and find–"

Seyje stopped, her brow furrowing.

_What…what is that?_

A nexus in the Force, unlike any she had felt before, had suddenly made itself known to her, jerking around violently like an angry Tuk'ata. Whether it was a person or a creature, Seyje wasn't sure. The aura thrashed against the wavelengths of the Force as if it was fighting back against something, but that wasn't what Seyje was worried about. Whatever this thing was, its presence felt oddly familiar for reasons that she couldn't explain.

"Seyje? Everything ok?" Nataya asked.

The Sith startled, looking back at her student with unease.

"I'm…not sure. I just sensed something…strange. Like a presence that feels familiar, but I can't tell why."

Could it be someone she knew? Lord Veshta, perhaps? Seyje shook her head.

_I would recognize Veshta's aura anywhere. That isn't her._

"I'm sorry, Nataya, but I'm afraid our session is going to have to wait," the redhead said, stepping around her student and heading down the stairs before Nataya could have a chance to respond.

Seyje knew exactly where she needed to go. It was the third week of the month, which meant new initiate arrivals. However, unlike the first week, any initiates brought in during this time were former slaves from the deepest gutters of the galaxy, primarily Nar Shaddaa. Occasionally, one or two would be discovered in the Outer Rim or the core planets, but such instances were rare.

She headed outside, pausing in the shade of the open entryway to the Academy. The landing pad was outside and well away from the Academy, which meant Seyje had two options – go attempt to find the source of this aura herself or wait for it to come to her. Who or whatever it was would have to make their way through the tomb of Ajunta Pall in order to reach the Academy, and Seyje was not particularly inclined to slice her way through dozens of K'lor'slugs just to find a stranger.

The redhead let out an irritated huff.

"Now what?" Seyje muttered.

Theoretically, she should've gone back inside and found Nataya for her sparring session, but Seyje knew her mind was much too distracted right now. This stranger was moving swiftly through the tombs, which was a good sign because that meant they would be here sooner rather than later.

_Hang on. How do I even know that?_

Seyje's eyes narrowed. Taking a deep breath, she zoned out all other presences around her and honed in on the nexus. It stood out to her in the threads of the Force in such a way, it felt like a weapon smith carving out the wavelengths to make room for this aura. Taking a deep breath, Seyje closed her eyes and reached out further, attempting to discern the owner of the presence. Brief images and emotions began to flash through her mind.

_Anger…seething anger…_

_Red hair…_

_Spite…_

_Pale…_

A face suddenly appeared in her mind's eye and turned, looking directly at Seyje. A female. Younger. Pissed off beyond belief.

Whoever she was, she knew Seyje was there. Somehow, she knew, and she screamed. Violently.

"_Get out of my head_!"

With a startled gasp, Seyje stumbled backwards, her eyes flying around wildly. A pair of acolytes passing by sneered at her, making remarks under their breath as they headed indoors, but Seyje didn't even notice as she regained her balance.

Her head was reeling. Whoever this girl was, she had a strong enough connection to the Force to recognize that she was being watched, and not only that, but she had the strength to push Seyje out of her mind.

_Who the hell is she?_

More importantly, why did her presence feel so familiar?


	5. Part 4: Tython WIP

**Tython**

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

Saiyah awoke with a startled gasp, shaking the water droplets from her forehead. What had happened? Where was she? It was dark. The musky scent in the air indicated a cave. The last thing the padawan remembered was that presence approaching her on the path. She tried to sit up, and found her hands cuffed behind her back. Where –

A strangulated cry came from her throat as Saiyah suddenly realized she could not sense anything. The restraints were Force cuffs that cut off her connection to her powers. The discomfort in her gut quickly warped into a heightened fear as she realized just how helpless she now was. The cave offered no light, no indication of where she was, and without the Force, Saiyah was trapped.

_Like an animal stuck in a cage._

The young redhead rolled to the side, trying to gain some momentum to roll onto her feet, but her wrists were jerked backwards by the chain sealed to the floor. Saiyah fell back on her rump with a grunt.

"Where am I?" she hissed, cringing at the fear in her own voice.

Just then, a pungent odor hit her nose, creating a sting in her eyes and making them water. Flesh Raiders. Muffled gargles and noises could be heard nearby. Saiyah pushed herself back up to a seated position, once more testing the cuffs and chain restraining her. No luck.

_Ok. Don't panic. Somminick already alerted the Jedi Council. They're looking for me right now. _

Saiyah swallowed hard.

_I hope. _

Despite her years of training, the young girl couldn't stop the bile from creeping up the back of her throat. What did Flesh Raiders want with a Jedi Padawan? Based on their recent behavior, they should've just killed her. Instead, she had been taken prisoner. Something wasn't right. Flesh Raiders didn't function at the same cognitive level as other sentients. They simply didn't have the ability to.

"But if they don't have the ability to make decisions," Saiyah muttered, "then why would they…"

A cold fear settled in her gut, sending chills up her spine.

_Someone told them to. _

It made sense. The coordination in their attacks. The ambushes along the path. She had encountered Flesh Raiders in locations by the temple that the hostile natives had never even stepped foot in before. How else would they have gotten blasters? Those brutes were far too bulky and hardheaded to be able to pull off a heist, which meant someone had done it for them.

Someone was using the Flesh Raiders to attack the Jedi.

[WIP]


End file.
